privateserversfandomcom-20200213-history
PrivateServers Wikia
Up Coming Servers! Bolding Servers With Hype or Hope! [http://playtbc.com/ PlayTBC]'s 1x Progressive TBC Realm | PlayTBC Trailer | Instant 60 Feature | Reserve Your Name | Release Planned April 14th, 2016! of April 5th, 2016 [https://www.worldofcorecraft.com/ Corecraft]''s 1x Progressive TBC Realm | Corecraft's YouTube Channel | No Release Day of April 5th, 2016 [http://www.worldofcrusade.com/ World of Crusade]'s 2.4.3 TBC Realm | WoC YouTube Channel | Teaser Trailer | Initial Details | Content Discussion | No Release Day of April 5th, 2016 Celestial Empire's 39 Twink 1.12.1 Realm | No Information Yet of April 14th, 2016' A List of Online Private Servers Bolding Servers Worth Checking Out Now! Not all servers are on this list, this list is only the servers that are somehow Unique, Different, Populated, or are just Great! Classic World of Warcraft Expansion [http://www.twinstar.cz/?lang=en TwinStar]'s 1x Realm "Kronos" | Zul'Gurub Released Dec 13th, 2015. Medium-High Pop. [Kronos Trailer] The Rebirth's 1x Realm | [The War Effort!] RetroWoW's i60 Realm | [RetroWoW's Trailer] [RetroWoW Review by HamsterWheelGaming] The Burning Crusade Expansion 243 Vanilla's 1-3x Vanilla Content Realm | 2.4.3 Patch Doing Class World of Warcraft Content [10 Man Molten Core Preview] [http://www.excalibur-wow.com/ Excalibur WoW]'s 2x Realm | [Excalibur WoW's Trailer] Feenix's 14x Realm "Archangel" | [Magisters' Terrace Release] HellGround's 2x Realm w/ RaF | [HellGround Realm Review] Smolderforge's i70 Realm | [Has Duel Spec] [Scarlet Citadel Trailer] [https://www.vengeancewow.com/ Vengeance of Azeroth]'s 1x (1-58 2x) Realm | [Karazhan Release Trailer] [Having A Promotional With Rewards!] Feenix's 1-7x Realm | TBC @ 60! Soon will be Capped at 70! Wrath of the Lich King Expansion [http://www.dalaran-wow.com/ Dalaran WoW]'s 1x Realm /w RaF | WOTLK Progressive Realm. [Server Trailer] [Dalaran WoW Realm Review] Voidheart's 19 Twink Realm | Most Populated Twink Realm. [Realm Promo] Primal's 1x PvE Vanilla Content Realm | 3.3.5 Patch Doing Classic World of Warcraft Content. [Server Review] [Server First Look] [BWL Release Thread]' TrueWoW's 1x Realm | [Realm Trailer] [Realm Review] TwinStar's 1x Realm "Hyperion" Manias 1x Realm | 2x Profession and Experience Rates on Weekends. Mount at Level 10. Heirloom Earned Through /Played Time. [Realm Review] Vanilla World's Instant 60 Classic Content Realm | Solo Dungeons, 5 Man ZG/AQ20, 10 Man MC/BWL [https://www.warmane.com/ '''Warmane']'s 1x Realm "Lordaeron" | 12,000 Online Player Peaks [Lordaeron's Teaser] [Dark Portal Opening Event] [Realm Review by dodgykebab] Theatre of Dreams' 2x Progressive WOTLK Realm | [Theatre of Dreams' Promo] [Transfer Your Characters] The Cataclysm Expansion [http://atlantiss.eu/ Atlantiss]' 1x Realm /w RaF | 3000 Players European peak Hours of Jan 10th, 2016 [Realm Trailer] [Twilight Highlands Trailer] [Realm Review] [Prepare For Firelands!] [Realm Overview] Frostmourne's 1-15x Realm | 70+ Online | 46% Alliance - 54% Horde of Dec 19th, 2015 [https://monster-wow.com/ Monster]'s 12x Realm "Monster" | 1,100+ Online of Dec 19th, 2015 Monster's i85 Realm "Deathwing" | 90+ Online of Dec 19th, 2015 Mayhem's i85 PvP Realm | Lots of Custom Additions Mists of Pandaria Expansion TauriWoW's 2x Realm "Evermoon" (INT, 200 pop), 1x Realm "Tauri" (HUN, 1600 pop), 15x Realm "Warriors of Darkness" (400 pop) | quality scripting, very few bugs [https://monster-wow.com/ Monster]'s 12x Realm "Ragnaros" '[https://www.warmane.com/ Warmane]'s 7x Realm "Frostwolf" | Most Populated Mists of Pandaria Realm. [https://wow.freakz.ro/ Freakz]' 15x Realm "Genesis" | 2000 Players European Peak hours Warlords of Draenor Expansion Valhalla Gaming's 1x Blizzlike Realm | Flexible rates are 0.5x up to 5x! Patch 6.2.3 Custom Realms YHOOL custom server | Permadeath (1 life), free for all (no factions), full loot PvP & PvE, World PvP focus, law of the jungle, instant 80 and more. | No release date yet | Recruiting developers (banner) Honorable Mentions / RIP Realms [http://www.nostalrius.org/ Nostalrius Begins']' 10,000+ Player Peaks | Official Trailer | Shutting Down of Nost Vid #1 Vid #2 Vid #3 Vid #4 Vid #5 by Blizzard' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse